


Might Guy x Reader Oneshots

by Phoenix_Is_Rising



Category: Naruto
Genre: AcademyTeacher!Reader, Akatsuki Reader, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Reader, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Is_Rising/pseuds/Phoenix_Is_Rising
Summary: A collection of Might Guy oneshots.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Anbu Bae

The Chunin exams were once again upon the Hidden Leaf village and after an extra year of preparation, Team Guy headed to registration. Guy strolled proudly behind his students, shoulders back and chest puffed as he howled out praises and encouraging words. Lee chorused with his teacher, his fiery spirit burning brightly in his eyes. On the other hand, his teammates were less outwardly enthusiastic but determination radiated off them in waves. The team found it hard to keep their heads down as the adrenaline and excitement for what was to come coursed through their veins.

Perhaps they were too tense. Neji activated his Byakugan, quickly swatting a small stone out of the air. They immediately assumed defensive positions around their sensei. Guy simply raised a brow.

“Aw, Maito-kun.” The team looked up. “Your kiddies put a stop to all my fun.” You swung down from your tree branch. You were still in uniform, ANBU mask hung at your hip. Guy’s face immediately went red. Sweat began to appear on his temple. “Long time,” You winked at him, “No see.”

He greeted you with a stutter. Team Guy collectively looked at their sensei then to each other in confusion. Never had they seen their teacher so uncharacteristically nervous.

“You’re home…” Guy neared salivation. He froze, eyes wide. He made a conscious effort into shutting his ajar jaw. You let out a hum.

“And since when do you have students?” You leaned down to get a better look at Neji before catching sight of Lee. You gasped. “I wasn’t gone that long was I?” You immediately latched onto the young genin. “He looks just like you, Maito-kun!” Guy’s eyes widened in shock.

“No, no, Lee isn’t my son!” He corrected with a certain amount of urgency. Guy cleared his throat. His hand held a tremor. “What brings you to the chunin exams?” You gave a hearty laugh.

“Why, to scout out the rookies of course!” Guy gave a nervous chuckle.

“Yes… of course…”

“Well, I’ll let you get to registration,” You announced, clapping your hands together. “I’ll be seeing you soon. Maybe I’ll have your students on my team one day.” You winked again and Guy could have exploded on the spot.

When you disappeared and the team eyed Guy in suspicion.

“Who was that?” Tenten asked. Guy tugged at his collar.

“Oh, just an old friend.” He answered nervously. Guy let out another unconvincing laugh. “C’mon everyone, let’s get to registration.”

Guy attempted to channel his energy from before, but the three children were not convinced.


	2. Holiday Request: Might Guy x NB!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a little on the nose? Yeah. I personally find that when people make little comments, it’s harder to speak up about them. It’s especially true when they mean well. Christmas can be a hard time for people who get gendered gifts. No matter how your holidays are going, know that you’re valid and important!

You took a deep breath, flashing an unconvincing smile at Ino. It wasn’t the worst gift in the world. You tried to tell yourself that as you held up Ino’s flashy gift up to your body. She grasped it, seeing how it fit around your hips.

“Isn’t it gorgeous, Sensei? It’s so in for all the girls in the villages in the Land of Fire, you’re lucky I snagged one for you.” Ino chirped and you cringed at her words. This would just be the beginning of her no doubt long speech about how much trouble it took her to find your gift… your very frilly, sparkly, ruffled gift.

You gave her a nod and a curt smile. It was Christmas, the season of giving. So, it was the thought that counted, right? Your heart sunk, pounding in the pit of your stomach. You appreciated it, you really did. You weren’t bashing femininity, there was nothing wrong with women’s things.

But… I’m not a woman. You wanted to remind her, more irked by her words than anything. But you remained silent. Wordlessly, you tucked the dress back into the bag. You thanked her and set off with the honest excuse of delivering more gifts.

You arrived at the next residence where Kotetsu had already been waiting for you. You went in for a hug, but he swiftly wrapped your head up in his arm, messing up your hair. Your name spilled from his lips with gusto.

“My man!” Kotetsu laughed, releasing you. Dizzily, you exchanged presents. “Nice. You really do get me.” He lauded, holding up the bandana you bought him. Meanwhile, you fiddled with the weight in your hands, trying to figure out what Kotetsu got you.

“Kotetsu, I mean this in only the best way, but what is this?” You asked gingerly. Your friend pulled you close, an arm around your shoulders.

“I told you that the guys are fixing that old car, didn’t I? It’s a part!” Your features softened. Again, it was the thought that counted. You opened your mouth to speak but Kotetsu cut you off. “Now, I know you told me about all that whole non-decimal-”

“Non-binary.”

“Non-binary stuff.” He looked into your eyes. “But I’m just of the idea that you’re just one of the guys. There’s none of that gender stuff with the guys!” But… I’m not a man. You winced at the failed attempt to humor you, but you stayed silent. You quietly thanked him before going on your next delivery.

You felt guilty. You looked down at the bundle of presents you got. You should have felt gratitude, right? A sigh left your lips. A pang of sorrow rattled around your heart. All of your friends tried their best, but the feeling of discomfort in your own skin only increased. You crossed Kotetsu off of your list. The only name that remained was Might Guy. The tight restriction of anxiety wrapped around your chest.

Guy had always been one for grand gestures and the way your day had been so far, you anticipated his gift to you with dread. As you trudged through the village, you wished for a short interaction. More triggers to your dysphoria numbered as one of the last things you could deal with.

You saw his apartment just up ahead. You took a deep breath, stepping up to the door. A wreath hung at eye level. You knocked. A shuffle came from the other side of the door and suddenly, Might Guy stood in front of you.

“Hi,” You greeted him. “Delivery from Santa?” Your joke wasn’t convincing in the least, but Guy let out a jolly laugh before motioning for you to come in.

Guy had a cute apartment. Faux greenery and twinkle lights ran throughout his house. A little “M” stocking hung by his heater surrounded by various other holiday knick knacks. Guy moved over to the little tree that stood in the corner of the room, plucking a thin box out from under it. You reached for his present in your bag.

“Please, sit!” He directed you and you set your things on the sofa. You blushed softly at him, hands brushing as you exchanged your items.

You hesitantly undid the wrapping. When you got to the white box, you gulped before lifting the lid. A tan piece of fabric peaked out from under the tissue paper. You held it in your hands, feeling the thickness.

“I don’t know how much you realize how much you talked about getting this.” Guy spoke, a slight smile on his face. Your present sat, still wrapped, on his lap. “I just knew that you’ve been so busy so… I… got one for you.” You looked up at him in disbelief.

“You got me a binder?” The panic on Guy’s face was immediate.

“Is that inappropriate? I swear I wasn’t trying to be weird, I just knew you were talking about it a lot! I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about it-” You launched yourself into his arms. Tears brimmed in your eyes.

“I love it, thank you, Guy!” You gave out a small laugh, embarrassed of the wetness coming from your eyes. Joy shone in your eyes and you pursed your lips in gratitude. Quickly you buried your face in his shoulder. “You have no idea what kind of day I was having.” Guy hugged you tightly.

“Well I’m always here for you.” You pulled away, realizing bashfully how hard you had flung yourself at him.

“Oh! You didn’t open your present!” You wiped a tear from your eye as you laughed. You were really all over the place today, weren’t you? Guy only, liking how happy you were.

“How about I put on some tea first?” He offered. “Got anywhere you need to be anytime soon?” Guy flashed his signature smile. You settled into your seat on the couch.

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I first came out, all I wanted was a binder. So this story is kinda based on that. I hope that you all are getting the support you need and deserve. Even if you’re not, it does get better. I hope you find what you need soon. Happy Holidays!


	3. Miss me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I noticed that you were doing requests! Could it be possible for you to make a Gai x akastuki reader? Also I love ur fanfics! Keep up the good work 👉👈"

Team Guy flew through the woods.

“ _Keep a sharp eye out, everyone._ ” Kakashi’s voice rang through the earpiece comms. “ _You see a black cloak you get out of there._ ”

“Yes, sir.”

“You got it.”

“Rodger.” A pause came from the other side of the radio.

“ _Right, Guy?_ ” Kakashi asked, judgment weighing heavy in his voice.

“You gotcha!” Guy laughed, giving his famous wink to the open air despite the lack of audience. The team pressed on, moving rapidly across the tree branches.

Guy led, sharp determination in his eyes. Excitement graced his lips and crinkled his brow. Lee howled spiritedly. His teammates were less outwardly enthusiastic, but the same adrenaline coursed through their veins. Tenten’s fingers twitched by her scrolls in anticipation.

“Unidentified person, twelve o’clock.” The veins on Neji’s temple convulsed. “One chakra signature.”

Guy locked eyes with his team, twirling his index finger around in a circular motion. With the signal from Guy, his team scattered. Guy flash stepped behind a tree trunk, keeping a hand on his radio.

A lone figure stood in the center of the clearing. Your robes fluttered in the wind. The red cloud pattern seemed to drift as you rocked on your heels. You swung your arms, looking up towards the sky in boredom. That was, until you locked eyes with Guy.

“Hiya! Long time no see, handsome!”

He couldn’t help but widen his eyes in surprise at being spotted so quickly. A wide grin arched across your lips. You let out a small squeal, locking your hands in front of you. Eagerly, you motioned him towards you. Out of the corner of Guy’s eye, he spied Lee moving around to the other side of the clearing. You seemed not to notice, instead pouting as your shoulders drooped. But then you spoke.

“Oh not so fast.” An explosion ruptured just within the forest. Lee flew through the air into the glade. Guy bolted towards the clearing. Tenten immediately appeared by Lee’s side. Swiftly, she wrapped her hands around his arms in an attempt to retreat with her injured teammate into the brush. A kunai snagged her wide sleeves, pinning her to the ground under the unconscious Lee. You sauntered towards them, pouting. “It’s not much of a game when it’s this easy.”

“You should pay more attention to your opponents.” A hand narrowly missed your head. You could sense the massive amount of chakra that accumulated within it.  
“Eight Trigrams Airpalm!”

You let out a grunt as you instinctively flipped over the windtunnel. You were forced to back into Guy’s range. You had only seconds to pivot as his onslaught of punches and kicks came in short succession. You giggled to yourself as you maneuvered away. You narrowly avoided an axe kick before Guy lunged at you, striking you right in the jaw. You tumbled down, maneuvering into a backwards roll as you held your face.

“You heard Kakashi.” Guy winked towards his team. “ Keep going. I’ll catch up with ya!”

You slowly stood, allowing the two to carry off their team member. You didn’t care about your mission. You sighed dreamily.

“Finally just the two of us…” You sighed as Guy leapt forward. You narrowly avoided a kick that shattered the ground where you stood. “Just like last time, amirite?” You nailed Guy directly in the center of his chest.

“Sorry, Miss,” Guy panted. You flipped backwards as Guy unleashed a series of kicks. “Can’t say I remember fighting you.”

“That’s a shame, ‘cause I definitely remember a stud like you.” You wrapped yourself around his arm, pulling him down to slam into the ground. The dirt dispersed around the area from the impact.

“You’re quite the flatterer.” Swiftly, you were thrown off of him. You managed to get your footing on the tree you were thrown towards. You kicked off of the bark, launching back with two kunai in your hands. Guy fell back into defense, plucking weapons of his own from his pack as you viciously attacked. He held you off as you pressed your kunai into his weaponry. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t go easy on me.”

“Who said I’m going easy?” You swiped up. A few strands of Guy’s bangs fell into the wind. You leaped away with a giggle. “You only use taijutsu, it’s only fair that I only use taijutsu as well.”  
“You know, it’s a shame that I don’t recall our first encounter.” Guy laughed. “You’d think I’d remember meeting someone like you.”

The two of you circled each other. Your eyes raked over your opponent. For a split second, you reflected on why you were in the Akatsuki in the first place.

A ringing resounded in your ear and you stopped in your tracks. Guy mimicked you, standing with his weapons lowered a few feet from you. His brow crinkled in confusion. You held up a finger, giving him a knowing look. You received instructions from your leader and Guy waited patiently.

“Sir, just give me a few more minutes. Pretty please?” You protested the silent voice. “Okay, okay, jeez I heard you the first time.” The connection dropped and you turned back to your opponent. “Sorry, honey. We’ll have to finish this date next time.” You pouted.

You disappeared, reappearing next to Guy. Before he had a chance to react, you planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Remember me next time, m’kay?”

You quickly maneuvered into the trees.


	4. Klutz (Might Guy x Teacher!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might Guy sometimes comes by to do handy-work in your classroom in exchange for your Konoha-famous baked goods.

“Really, I can’t thank you enough, Maito.” You stood at the bottom of the ladder. School hours had already passed at the Academy. “Really, what would I do without you?” Guy went red at your smile. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, almost slipping in the process.

“You give me too much credit, Sensei!” His hands braced against the top rung, tools still in both hands. You leaned against the wall at the bottom, laughing.

“Oh please, Guy. You’re a sensei too.” Guy sweated nervously and pulled at the collar of his jumpsuit. He tensely resumed his work.

“What can I say?” He chuckled. “It’s something about being back in the classroom.”

This marked the umpteenth time that Guy had come into your classroom in the Academy to do handiwork. It had started with a few chairs, but then your desk leg broke. When he fixed your desk, the roof began to leak. You gazed up at the Jounin. As much as it dismayed you that the Academy was underfunded by the Leaf, you certainly didn’t mind Guy’s presence.

Guy began to step down and you moved to your desk. Pulling open one of your bottom drawers, you produced a delicately wrapped plate. Guy gathered up his tools in a small box. You stood in front of him, presenting him the plate.

“A dozen cookies as promised!” You exclaimed. Guy took the gift, carefully leaning down almost into a bow.

“You’re going to make me fat, Sensei.” A warm smile crossed Guy’s lips. “You know I can’t resist your baking.”

“It’s the least I can do to repay you for all the work you do around here.”

You met his gentle gaze before you both flushed, breaking away. Guy picked up his toolbox. You opened the classroom door, allowing Guy to walk out in front of you. The joints let out a low squeaking noise. He paused, taking a look at the hinges.

“Perhaps I can come in tomorrow to oil these hinges for you.” He glanced down at you before reaching up to scratch his temple. “If you want, that is.”

You cleared your throat, closing the door behind you as you stepped into the dimly lit hall.

“That sounds like a plan, Maito.” Guy furrowed his brow, appearing deep in thought. He hummed to himself.

“On one condition though,” Guy grinned. “I get to have more of those famous baked goods of yours.” You mirrored his expression as you walked down the hall, the exit just a bit farther down.

“Of course!” The cool outdoor air hit you as you opened the door. “Good night, Maito.”

You waved as you parted ways. You went home to a fridge full of already wrapped sweets. Guy was on a mission to learn how to oil a door. And Kakashi broke into your classroom to break more things for Guy to fix.


	5. Surprise (Might Guy x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Do you still write for Might Guy? He needs more love, and really like your writings 😍 maybe his crush kisses him out of the blue? Maybe they are on a mission or something, or just going out with some friends, drinking, and they walking home, idk. Thank you! 🤩😀❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a little twist on this one. Hope you enjoy!

Kakashi didn’t know if he should pull Guy from his staring. He couldn’t even tell if Guy knew that he was staring in the first place. It certainly appeared like Guy knew as he cradled his own head in his palms like a dazed middle schooler. Kakashi glanced quickly at the time. Considering the duration that Might Guy had spent ogling, Kakashi began to wonder if he should snap his friend out of his trance.

Kakashi leaned forward, peering over Guy’s shoulder to get an idea of his line of sight. He followed it all the way to a booth diagonal from the bar. You sat with most of the other Jounin, telling stories animatedly. Guy followed each movement of your hands as you slammed against the table. Your comrades around you cackled madly, grasping onto the table or other surrounding objects for support. Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

“Guy, just-”

“She looks like she’s having fun.” Guy didn’t spare a glance at his rival. He raised his drink to his lips. The red of his cheeks burned just a bit brighter.

The whole group of senior ninja stayed until closing, as you usually did. It wasn’t every day that the lot of you could get together, afterall. Between missions and students, Jounin often had very little free time. Windows that lined up with each other were especially hard to come by, so whenever your classmates could reunite, they made the most of it. The whole generation of Jounin stumbled out into the street, leaning against each other drunk and happy for the time spent together. Ebisu wretched into a nearby alley causing the rest of his colleagues to laugh. Asume smacked him on the back as Ebisu steadied himself dizzily.

“That’ll get you sober!” You cackled at the misfortune of Guy’s ex-teammate.

Guy got lost in your laughter. A heavy flush littered your cheeks as you keeled over. Tears brimmed in your eyes and Guy couldn’t help but wonder if you knew how beautiful you were in everything you did.

Most of the gang broke off in the same direction. The majority of the senseis ended up living relatively close together, which in their adulthood, provided a sense of home and community for the overworked soldiers. Everyone broke away gradually and the herd of drunken Jounin thinned.

Kakashi put a hand on his rival’s shoulder. Guy turned to catch Kakashi’s exasperated though encouraging expression. Quietly, he broke off leaving only you and Guy. Guy felt needlessly nervous as you approached your apartment.

“What’s wrong?” He didn’t notice that you had turned towards him, stopping outside the complex. “You’ve been out of it all night.”

Guy’s mouth went dry. The streetlamps above illuminated your skin. He fixated on how your hair swept up into a loose bun, a few strands peeking out from behind your ears. His lack of answer made you purse your lips. You approached him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Guy stood still, afraid to make any sudden movements. You reached up. Cupping his face, you planted a soft kiss on his lips causing a hitch in Guy’s throat. He looked down at you in shock and you finally understood what the problem was. You puffed your cheeks and narrowed your eyes.

“You’ve drank to the point where you forget that you’re married, eh? You’re hopeless, Maito.”

You grip his wrist and lead your lovesick idiot into the complex to your shared home.


	6. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: I have a few but here is one. With an s/o who grew up in a abusive household so they have a hard time accepting affection cause they just don’t believe it and opening up. In short, I like reading gai in cliche scenario where he is happy because the man deserves happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s very low key in this one. I’ve sat down at this document for like three or four days now and I just didn’t know how to write it and not be on the nose. So I think we’ve hit a good blend! Enjoy!

If Might Guy, the love of your life, was anything, it was abrupt. Abrupt, loud, and he scares the living shit out of you more often than you’d like to admit. He was like that back at the Academy and to this day, nothing had changed. You loved him. You loved how excited he got about things and you wouldn’t give that up for the words. You knew that, so you didn’t quite know why you were so surprised when the two of you decided to move in together.

You sat at the kitchen table of your shared apartment when the door slammed. You nearly shot out of your chair. A shiver of anxiety shot through your system quicker than any jutsu ever could. A hand appeared in your hair, rustling you playfully while a large package shook the table in front of you.

“How is the most beautiful flower in all of Konoha doing on this gorgeous day?!” Guy bellowed. “I have bought groceries!”

If Might Guy was anything else, it would be extremely physical. You flinched as he draped his arms over your shoulders, babbling about youth. Your skin crawled, a cold, uncomfortable feeling disturbing you to your core. You most definitely were not used to that and perhaps you never would be.

A pained expression made its way into your eyes. You took his hands in yours gently and turned in your chair. Guy’s jolly expression melted away into concern. Your lips formed a line. You hated when that happened.

“Baby,” You took a breath, already feeling like a jerk. “Remember our conversation about-um… the slamming and the-uh sudden touching…” Guy immediately took a seat next to you, hands still in yours.

“I am so sorry, Flower! I completely forgot!” He tried to not let the disappointment in himself reach his face, but you could still tell. You knew Guy well, and he wasn’t about to beat himself up in front of you, no matter how poorly he felt. Your expression drooped. You felt like you just kicked a puppy.

“No, Maito, it’s okay, I’m s-” Guy put a finger to your lips, bushy brow pointed.

“No, my love. It’s not.” His hand returned to yours. “Because it’s your boundary and it’s what makes you feel comfortable even if you aren’t in that place anymore.” He squeezed you gently. Leaning forward, he offered your bowed head a smile. “I know it’s hard to adjust, but I’m here to help and give you as much patience as you need.”

You sprang into his arms. Guy gingerly wrapped his arms around you, planting a kiss on your shoulder.

“Thank you, Maito.”

“Anything for you, my love.”


	7. No, You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I just wanna read about gai finding out his partner is pregnant. I feel like gai likes kids a lot and he would be excited and might be one of the best days of his life 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making two versions of this fic because I misread the prompt. I also came across a unique obstacle when writing this because I refuse to use the word “tu-...”... I refuse to use the word “tum-”... ehg I’m gonna gag.

He stared at you with wide eyes.

“Are you bein’ serious right now?” You slightly flinched.

You couldn’t tell his reaction from his tone. It carried it’s usual timbre of positivity and zeal, but then again, he always sounded like that. Even on his most disappointed days, he sounded like he just won a million ryō. You turned the pregnancy test around in your palm.

“Well…” Your lips formed a line and your glance fell to the side. “Yeah, this is the third test I’ve taken. You know, just to be s-” Guy scooped you up in a ginormous hug, arms coming to wrap around your waist as he held you up. He let out a loud, deep laugh from his chest as he kissed your face and you steadied yourself on his shoulders. “Maito, my stomach!”

His eyes bulged in realization as he gently let you down. His hands cupped your face, pulling you in a deep kiss. You planted your hands on his chest, pushing him back the slightest bit. The corners of Guy’s lips drooped slightly downward as he looked upon you with concern.

“I just…” You let out an exasperated sigh. You met his gentle gaze. “What are we going to _do_?”

“What do you mean ‘what are we going to do’?” He spoke your name softly, welcoming you into his arms. “This is absolutely amazing…” He reassured you, hand coming to cradle the back of your head. You let a curt laugh into his shoulder. Guy always knew how to comfort you.

“No, you.” You murmured. Guy kissed your hairline.

“No, you.”

Tears began to well in your eyes and you buried yourself deeper into the front of his jumpsuit. You wrapped your arms around his torso as you began to shake. Guy sensed your crying and attempted to see your face, but you remained tight latched. He placed his hands back on the top of your head, whispering reassuring words to you.

“I just don’t know how we’re going to do this.” You muttered, silent tears streaming down your cheeks. “I-I’ve never raised a kid before.”

“Sure we have, we’ve raised our students.”

“Yeah, but not a _baby_.” You pulled away. Guy reached up, wiping the wetness from your eyes with the pad of his thumb. “We’re sent on missions all the time. How are we going to be there for a kid like that?” You grasped his hand, taking it in yours. Desperation lingered in your eyes. “I’ll be out of a job, Maito. And what if something happens to us- happens to you… What if I’m not a _good mom_ -” Guy hushed you softly.

“You?” He squeezed your hand. “A bad mom? Never, love.” He kissed your knuckles. “We’re going to make it work okay. We’re going to take some leave, take some easier on the missions. And our baby is going to be the most wonderful baby in Konoha. You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because they’ll be our kid and they’ll know as much love as two people could possibly give them.” You ran your thumb over the back of his hand. You laid your forehead against his. “So what do we do now?”

“Hell if I know.” You snorted, taking in the warmth of his skin against yours. “And you’ll be with me?”

“Couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” You snickered.

“And in the beginning, boy did I try.” Guy’s lips broke out in a wide grin.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	8. Birthday Cake (Might Guy x Aburame!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, looking at this, I seem to write my characters very gender neutrally. I don’t even think I do it consciously. I just looked at this while editing and noticed it. Hm, maybe I should start tagging that...

Curses were real and you had to look no further than the Aburame Clan. You didn’t know how it was possible for someone to forget about your entire family. After all, there were a lot of you. You served your village. You had a hand in the local agriculture. There are even names of Aburame Clan members on the Memorial Stone and yet, no one could seem to remember you. So of course, birthdays were out of the question. Afterall, it was impossible for someone to celebrate your birthday if they didn’t remember you in the first place.

Might Guy, however, seemed to be the only one completely immune to your family curse. Guy always remembered your name and perhaps that’s why you were drawn to him in the first place. The bar was low, but despite being only about a year into your relationship, Guy no doubt exceeded every possible standard you could’ve possibly had.

You sighed as you stepped up to your shared apartment. The thought suddenly dawned on you. Yeah, right. I was that day wasn’t it? Your gaze turned to the starry night sky. You never remembered telling Guy when your birthday was. You tended to forget yourself. Perhaps the curse had worsened and you won’t remember your name tomorrow. You sighed to yourself once again, loudly. It wasn’t as if you were keeping it from him, it just happened to be one of those details that you didn’t think was necessary to share. 

A grocery bag hung around your wrist. The plastic constricted your skin as you turned your key in the knob. The door creaked open to a dark home. It didn’t look like Guy had come home yet. He always forgot and turned on the lights when he was home. A tug of disappointment pulled on your chest, though, it shouldn’t have been anything new. Your kikaichū rattled about restlessly. Perhaps that tug was literal. You set your equipment down on the arm of the couch before making your way to the kitchen with your small horde of groceries. Light flickered on the table and before you could make out what it was-

“SURPRISE!” You jumped, hearing for a kunai on your belt before you distinguished Guy’s form sitting at the kitchen table. You let a few curse words leave your lips as you steadied yourself on the doorframe. “Happy Birthday, my love!”

“Maito, have you just been sitting here-”

“I left all the lights off! I remembered and I will continue to never forget! No need for those heavy duty glasses you wear all the time. Be comfortable!”

And so you did, coming to sit down across from Guy at the table. Your bag of snacks and toiletries slunk limply on the floor, the contents tumbling from on top of each other in the bag. Your glasses sat upside down to your left.

You studied the cake in front of you. It was small and rectangular. The icing seemed to have been put on with care. Your name was scrawled across in shaky cursive and in each loop stuck out a lit candle.

“Maito, when did you have time to bake?” You laughed, hand reaching across the table to grasp his.

“I took the whole day off and look!” He motioned around with his free hand. “I didn’t burn the place down!”

“You didn’t burn the place down.” You repeated jovially. “This is too much, really.”

“Nonsense! Now blow out your candles before they melt all the way.” You motioned to the wax sticks.

“Is this why you got the really tall ones?” You quipped.

“Just make a wish, dear.” The tiny flames went out in a puff of smoke and you both began to pluck the candles out, setting them on a napkin. Guy offered you a fork. You accepted graciously and began to dig in. Guy cleared his throat. “Okay, you know I gotta ask.” He spoke and his hand came up to obstruct his mouth as he swallowed. “What did you wish for?” You smiled bashfully, tilting your head to the side.

“Oh, you know. Exactly what’s in front of me.” You smiled. Guy shoveled in some more cake with a snort.

“You’re very sweet but I think we both know you wished to see some cool bugs this year.” He really knew you too well.

“Yeah, you caught me.”


	9. Puzzled (Might Guy x TransM!Reader)

You were an ugly girl. Well, maybe you weren’t, but you certainly always felt it. And looking back, it kinda made sense. The pieces should have fit together, but instead they sat on top of one another. The pieces vaguely interlocked in a pattern you just always assumed that they would fit into. It took a while to rearrange them into a picture that made much more sense than the one you and everyone else had assumed, but you could safely say that you were happier.

But there was still something that didn’t have it’s place yet. There was one piece you still held that you had been hesitant to put down. You did not know where Might Guy fit into your life.

You didn’t think he ever noticed you. For the longest time, you kept yourself small while Guy always seemed larger than life. He never cared what people thought. He did what made him happy with a smile. You were in complete awe of that and yet, you never could bring yourself to speak to him. You believed he held the door for you once, but that was about the extent of the contact you had with Might Guy.

But you were a sensei now, which meant collaboration with the other Jounin. Guy stood in front of you, hands on his hips. He stared intently at you, lip curling. He hummed to himself if thought and you stood stiff and still. Your arms clutched onto your clipboard as you nervously glanced around.

“You’re a little young, aren’t ya?” He inquired and you anxiously clenched your teeth, suddenly feeling self conscious about your soft features. But Guy slapped a hand on your shoulder. “Well, bully for you! Becoming a Jounin at your age is quite the achievement!” You joined in his laughter hesitantly.

“Actually, I graduated from the Academy just behind you, Guy-san. You probably don’t remember-” Guy let out a loud cry.

“The power of youth at work in the world… it’s just beautiful to see,” He sighed, almost sounding resigned. You swore you saw a tear run down his cheek. Guy shook you in his excitement. “But how could I ever forget a comrade? You know, Kakashi has always told me that my memory isn’t the best, but I never really believed that. I’m sure if I hear your name it’ll come to me!”

Without a second thought your name slipped from your lips and Guy was once again in a state of pensiveness. You then inwardly cringed. He isn’t going to know that name, you thought to yourself. And you were right.

“Are you not from here? Ah, no you said that we graduated from the Academy around the same time…” Guy blinked at you. “Different Academy? Out of town?”

Guy took another look at your face. He glanced from your hair, then to your eyes. And in that instant, a realization came upon him. Vague remembrance overtook his features, but he stayed quiet. He leaned back from his forward position. A satisfied smile formed on his lips, amused with himself, but he said nothing. His eyes closed and he bowed his head, shaking it slightly. You were lost.

“Is something the matter?” You asked.

“No,” Guy reassured you. “I just think my memory may be going after all.” He chuckled to himself, a hand coming to run through the hair on the back of his neck. “Are you hungry? ‘Cause I sure am and I think talkin’ work over a nice, hot bowl of ramen is the way to go right now!” You didn’t believe it, but you weren’t about to question it either.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


	10. Take Care (Might Guy x Medic!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I remember nothing from the Fourth Shinobi World War so if I get details wrong, well, bite me.

You were summoned. In a blink, you were torn from the heat of the battle. You appeared from the white cloud of smoke in a defensive stance, kunai held protectively in front of your face. It took a second to realize where you were. There was only one scroll that could summon you and only one person had it. You looked down in dread.

Rock Lee kneeled on the ground, scroll unwound in front of him. And in front of you was Guy, light leaving his eyes and skin burnt. Your eyes widened as your heart immediately began to race. One hand was under Lee’s on the scroll, blood dripping onto the paper.

You began work immediately, hands igniting to analyze him.

“Naruto got Guy-Sensei to a stable condition from what I have seen.” Lee spoke with his usual matter-of-factness but in solemn softness. You barely heard him, too focused on helping Guy.

His condition was roughest, probably one of the roughest you had ever seen. You decided to start at his thoracic cavity, focusing your chakra on his vital organs. Sounds of battle boomed in the near distance. Explosions erupted, causing smoke to cloud the air above. A bright light flickered every so often, evidence of some flashy jutsu or another. You missed it all, down on your knees as color flashed across your face. The ever-green hue of your healing energy ghosted your skin. One hand traveled to Guy’s forehead.

Lee watched you sharply, eyes flickering to his sensei, to your hands, to you. He too sat on his knees, elevated by his ankles behind him. Tension rigged his shoulders which he held high almost near his ears.

“Wha-” The syllable came out shakily. “What is wrong?” You cleared your throat, a chill moving through you.

“Um, uh… He has, uh, a punctured lung. H-his ribs are, uh mostly broken. All of them for the most part, uh, the majority…” You were shaking, but your arms stayed locked. Your focus locked completely on Guy: his wounds, his burns, everything. “Uh, um he, he has a concussion. Contusions. Fourth degree burns.”

“What does that mean?”

You looked up at Lee. Poor kid, he was just a child. You saw him gulp, struggling to breathe rhythmically. He blinked, holding back tears. You spoke his name and his eyes met yours.

“Deep breaths. He’s going to be okay.” You told him, but struggled to believe it yourself. You ought to take your own advice.

Lee still clung onto Guy’s hand, blood smearing across the summoning scroll. A deep breath. It wasn’t the time to tell him about the complete shattering of Guy’s leg. It wasn’t time to tell him about Guy’s disconnected chakra network or the damage to his nerves and tendons. You had two people to take care of.

“You, you love Guy-sensei… don’t you, Sensei?”

You gazed at Guy’s face, softly. You had never been asked that question before.

“Yes,” You answered, letting your first tears fall. “Yes, I do.”


	11. Home (Akatsuki!Guy x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop it’s a dark fic. Enjoy.

You blinked at him and asked him to repeat himself. Something had been wrong for weeks. You could tell; he just wasn’t himself. And this? This was confirmation. You questioned him again, this time with a bit more force. A bit more anger in your voice, a bit more confusion. He smiled at you in his usual way, reaching out to pat your head. Patronizing. He laughed in his usual jolly timber.

“I asked you to come with me.” His words carried only casualty, as if he just asked you to accompany him to training or perhaps dinner. He grinned and you would have thought that he was joking if you didn’t know better.

“You haven’t been yourself lately,” You muttered, concerned, just barely above a whisper. “Maito, you’re not thinking straight.” You stepped back, an attempt to escape his grip, but you weren’t fast enough. Guy’s long fingers wrapped around your upper arm, pulling you back closer to him. He laughed again.

“No, no, you misunderstand me! I’ve been so wrapped up in the idea of youth and doing things by ‘my ninja way’ all this time and for what?” His eyes peered into yours. A certain amount of bitterness seeped into his features. “To become the butt of every joke? For others to mock and _ignore_ my rise to become one of the greatest ninja in this village? No, for once I am thinking clearly.”

“Maito, let’s go home.” You pleaded. Guy’s hand on your arm squeezed harder, causing you to grasp at his wrist. He took a deep breath, sighing with his same kindness in his features. You had always loved that about Might Guy, but now it was scaring you.

“Oh, my love,” He took your hand in his, sliding the other one down your arm to hold your other hand. Guy brought them to his lips, planting a kiss on your knuckles. “The Akatsuki is our home now.” You attempted to pull your hands away, but he held them tightly.

You took a step back and then another. Guy followed you with each movement. Your heart pounded in your chest and you knew that you needed to find someone. Your back hit a hard surface behind you. Trapped.

“You need help, Maito.” You uttered, almost afraid to say anything. Temporary confidence found your voice. “Let’s go home.”

Guy looked at you with the same wide, hopeful eyes. Deranged.

“You still don’t understand.” He shook you by your wrists, still in his hands. “We’ve finally been noticed for our abilities! I know you’re afraid, my love, but please trust me. Come with me and we can start our new life together. Free from the village.”

“Don’t do this.” You whimpered, tears starting to well in your eyes.

“Do what?!” Guy exclaimed, one hand leaving yours to slam against the tree behind you. It rustled, a few leaves and branches crashing down to the ground.

“Don’t make me fight you, Maito.” You growled, pushing him off of you by the hand still wrapped in his. He stumbled back as you ignited in chakra. Hot tears began to stream down your face. “Let’s go _home_. _Tell me that you’re joking and let’s go home_. Please.”

But you were never as fast as he was. And within a second, he was behind you, a jutsu washing over your forehead. You were drowsy. Guy didn’t excel in ninjutsu enough to completely knock you out. You fell into his arms, sedated.

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll be home soon.”


End file.
